Arigato
by ItaBoricua
Summary: Sakura finds Team Hebi on accident. What does Sasuke have in store for her?


1**I felt like making another quick one-shot, because I have one to many plot bunnies in my head, and I need to get one out. **

**Naruto: Suki-chan-sama doesn't own sexylicious me, or any other characters. **

**Me: -- Baka**

**Me: Roll It!**

**Inner Sakura**

**Inner Sasuke **

_**Sasuke's Note**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arigato: One-shot SasuSaku**

"Naruto! Can you hear me? Naruto?!" Sakura yelled for the fifteenth time. Naruto had gotten lost... again. She cursed inwardly looking at her watch and it read... 2 in the morning! On cue, Sakura yawned.

_The tree looks comfy, because it's either that, or dirt soil. _

**Tree. **

Sakura jumped on a high tree branch and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

A little while later, a high pitched wail was heard, a yell protesting it, and two bored ones. Since Sasuke's fangirls STILL exist, they call Sakura a wanna-be ninja for being a heavy sleeper. But she knows and they know, she could easily kick their asses.

"I'm right! Right Sasuke-kun?" A girl asked.

"Hn, Karin, do you sense anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm, there is a chakra, I can sense it, very strong, a girl's chakra, and she is sleeping..." Karin stated.

"I wonder if she's cute!" Suigetsu wondered outloud.

"Since Karin won't allow me to kill her, I'll kill this girl." Juugo replied.

**I wonder...**

"No one is killing anyone until we find out who that girl is." Sasuke ordered.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree branch last night." Suigetsu said, earning a bonk on the head from a very annoyed Karin.

Sasuke crept up quietly and saw a sleeping figure. All he could see was her body from where he was standing. He walked forward slightly to see pink hair and emerald eyes. He inwardly gasped. He silently jumped onto the branch to study her carefully.

She grew gracefully. Her hair was still cut short, her face still flawless ivory, her chest had filled out, she had hips, and long, slender legs. She had an hour-glass figure. Suigetsu carefully came up to and whistled slightly.

"Do you know this girl Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Suddenly, she disappeared into a log.

The first thing that came to mind, was 'crap.'

Sakura was on the highest tree branch on the tree next to it, leaning against the tree, arms crossed over her chest, with one foot propped up of the tree.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. A shark, a slut and a freak. Good choice for a team Sas-uke-kun..." Sakura teased. Sasuke smirked. Karin gasped. Suigetsu smirked. Juugo smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to pinky?! Get down here and let's talk face-to-face BITCH!" Karin exclaimed. Sakura shrugged and jumped down. She landed perfectly. She walked over to Karin and looked at her straight in the eye.

Karin saw Sakura put on her black leather gloves and bit her lip.

"I came down here for no reason? If you're not going to talk, then I'll take what I want and go home."

**What exactly does she want? Once again, I wonder...**

"Who exactly do you want?" Suigetsu asked suggestively. Sakura glared at him then averted her eyes to Sasuke.

**I can't be curious, you know what it did to the cat. **

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, clenched her fist, then sent her fist flying into Sasuke's gut. A long-needed punch that she spilt everything into. Her heart, her soul, her mind, her strength, and most of all, her feelings.

**I realize now, but why?**

The punch sent him back a bit. Suddenly, all she saw was black. She then woke up in her bed feeling awful and confused. She saw a little box wrapped in pink and blue wrapping paper. She ripped the paper off without even looking at the card. She saw a diamond ring placed carefully into the padding. She slipped it on and read the card.

_**Wait for me. Happy Birthday my blossom. But, I can't help thinking, why go so far for me?**_

Sakura put down the card and looked out the window into the dark, shining sky.

"Because I love you. Arigato." Sakura smiled with a lone tear falling from her face.

Little did she know that Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMG! I cried at the end. That is the most emotional thing I've ever written. Read and Review please!**

**Sakura: Sooo... SWEET!**

**Lee: Blech. It would have been better if it were me. **

**Sasuke: Only, it wouldn't be Sakura, it'd be Gay-sensei. **

**Sakura: (giggles)**

**Lee: My flower of youth! WHY DO YOU MOCK ME?!**

**Sakura: Dude, it was funny. **


End file.
